There Will Be Coffee
by Astrid-Myrna
Summary: Ace and Robin meet! What could possibly happen?


AN: There's a reason why this is a one-shot. Can you guess why?

There Will Be Coffee

It was a frightfully chilly night on one of the few nights that Robin kept watch. As refreshing as it was, she couldn't help herself but climb down the crow's nest to make herself a cup of coffee. Once inside, she took out her favorite bag of coffee grounds, her favorite porcelain mug, a big box of matches, and turned on the stove. No sound of the familiar hiss of gas was made. Perplexed, Robin tried turning the stove on and off again. Nothing. The stove must be broken. A brief wave of fear washed over her, because this story was set before Franky even met the crew, so that meant no one would be able to fix the stove until they reached the next island.

Since no one would be able to fix the stove, no working stove meant no hot water, and no hot water meant no coffee. She cupped a hand around her mouth to prevent an expectant scream from this realization to come out. None came. She sighed, shrugged, and sadly put her coffee making materials away.

Suddenly, there was a thump from outside! Perhaps it was one of the boys, but the eye she grew outside of the kitchen to keep an eye on ship showed a shadowy unknown figure standing exploring the deck. Muscles tensing, Robin stepped outside to face this unknown opponent.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a loud voice.

The stranger's hand became nothing but flames, revealing that the shadowy figure really was—

"Fire-Fist Ace?" Robin gasped.

"Sorry for imposing!" he answered in hushed tones, "I saw your ship and I needed to rest for a moment."

Robin observed him for a few moments, trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. Oddly enough, she couldn't help but feel that she could be at ease with him and, though he was powerful and dangerous.

At last, she relented, "You don't need to whisper. As long as you mean us no harm, then you can stay here for the night."

"Ah, thanks, but I just needed to rest for a few minutes. Unless you had some coffee, then I can be on my way much faster."

Robin's face fell.

"Err—that is, I wouldn't want to impose on you further. I'll just sit down and—"

"I would have offered you coffee," she answered, looking absolutely morbid, "but our stove has just broken."

Ace pulled on the brim of his hat, "Well, I can't fix a stove, but I can boil some water for you."

For the first time that night, Robin smiled. Soon the pleasant scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted and mingled with the sea air. And as they drank, the two found themselves deep in conversation. They talked about themselves, about their adventures, about books, about the World Government, about anything and everything they could think of at the moment. Even when they finished their coffee, they couldn't stop talking. It was as if they were old schoolmates who were separated for years only to find each other again in a lonely coffee shop at some odd street corner.

"The sun's rising," said Ace in a hoarse voice.

Robin only nodded, glad that Usopp slept in again and forgot to take her shift. Ace pushed himself up, stretching and yawning.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I've stayed here much too long!" he laughed and walked to the edge of the deck. Robin followed, frowning again.

"I'm sure Luffy would like to see you again. Maybe even have breakfast," she suggested, her smile coming back.

"Yeah, but I have work to do and I'm late already," then he turned and held out his hand, "But it was nice getting to know you, Robin."

"And you, Ace," she said as she shook his hand. She liked how warm it was.

"See you!"

He bowed his head and jumped off Merry Go and into his little cruiser. He smiled, waved, and sped off into the horizon. Robin watched him, hoping that maybe…

And as Ace made his way through the ocean, his mind tingled with the same thought that maybe...

Maybe they could meet up again and have coffee.

***

AN:I'm probably one of those few Robin/Ace fans out there. Oh well. Reviews much appreciated.


End file.
